Midnight Fright
by FriedSquid
Summary: One-shot Reid and Tyler get an unwanted guest that almost frightens them to death before Caleb comes to the rescue. Involves a spider, black mail, and humor. Rated T for language. Suck at summaries, sorry. Please read and review!


**A/N: I wrote this for my friend, Jenn, who I have shared my love of The Covenant with over some weekend after Halloween. lol. This was somewhat based on a true experience that we had at 12:30am-2:30am on an early Sunday morning. lol. My daddy played the role of Caleb, who was rudely awaken by the banging of shoes on the wall, I am Reid, and Jenn is Tyler. Well, enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Covenant, but I did once write a crack fic where the moral of the story was that I owned Reid and Draco Malfoy's asses. Long story lol.**

* * *

Midnight Fright

Two adolescent boys stared mindlessly at the television, watching intently at the screen. One of the boys, the blonde, was on the bed, lying down on his stomach and his head supported by his hands. The second boy was sitting up against the bed, legs Indian-style and hands in his lap.

As the scene in the movie concluded, followed by a funny remark by the comic relief, the two boys laughed.

"That was awesome! He just totally owned that guy! Priceless!"

"Yeah, totally awesome, Reid," the boy on the ground said, neither of them even taking their eyes off the screen.

"Hey, pause it would ya, Baby boy? I gotta take a piss," Reid said as he got up and walked over to the connected bathroom in their dorm.

'Baby boy', or Tyler as he liked to call himself, paused the movie, and quickly got up when Reid closed the bathroom door. He quietly walked over to his dresser and pulled out gray sweat pants and a white wife-beater. As he quickly stripped and pulled them on, he saw something black and small on the floor, but it didn't register quickly enough and he accidentally hit the object with his foot as he lost his balance pulling on the pants.

He froze to see the object quickly dart to in front of the television. Tyler squealed and swiftly jumped up on Reid's bed, away from danger. Just then, Reid got out of the bathroom, sighed contently, and walked over to Tyler with a questioning face. He was going to ask what was wrong, but before anything could slip past his lips Tyler interrupted him.

"Stop!" Tyler put out a hand and Reid obeyed, stopping in his tracks.

"What? What's wrong, Baby boy?" Tyler quickly pointed at the now still object in front of the television and Reid's eyes followed.

"Eyahhhhhhh! Spider!" The spider was a couple inches from Reid's foot and its body was a little less in size of a quarter. As Reid's vision landed on the spider, he jumped on the bed with Tyler with a "Holy crap!" and a squeal.

They both stood together on the bed, watching the spider with wide eyes. Ahem. Let me rephrase this. The two seventeen year old teenage boys were standing on the bed, terrified at the little spider that's less than 1/20th the size of themselves. If Caleb were here, he would just stomp on the damn thing already. Instead, Caleb stood, snickering, in the doorway, unnoticed by the two boys.

"What should we do?" Tyler asked in a small voice, as if he was afraid that if he talked too loud the spider would kill him.

"Kill it," Reid said in the same small voice.

"Me kill it? You kill it," the younger boy said a little louder.

Reid sighed and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Tyler. Baby boy. Their's a moment in every boy's life where he has to grow up. Now's your time to shine," Reid pushed his friend off of the bed towards the little critter.

Tyler yelled in protest and once he hit the floor, he acted like a boomerang and jumped right back on the bed again. They both stayed silent and stared at the spider, expecting it to move. It didn't.

"We need to get rid of it," Baby boy said.

"Yeah. Or else we won't sleep tonight."

"I just think it's kinda ironic how we watched that one movie where all the spiders were like attacking that girl in her bed."

"Shhhhh!" The blonde quickly put his hand over the other's mouth.

"Mmph?"

Reid whispered, "It may get ideas. And it may have… friends."

They both look slowly at the spider, Reid's hand still over Tyler's mouth. Suddenly, without warning, the spider quickly zipped a couple feet towards the door. Reid and Tyler squeaked and hugged each other for comfort. Secretly, Caleb was video taping the whole thing.

"Holy crap," Reid said with a shaky breath.

"Ehhhhh…" Tyler looked like he was going to cry, or piss his pants. Either of which Reid would join him.

"Why don't you throw your shoe at it?"

"What?! No! That'll only get it to jump!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Reid stooped down to the edge of the bed, hovering his shoe over the spider. Then, he dropped his shoe. The spider zipped from under the shoe just in time, causing Reid to fall back, pushing Tyler down with him. They both quickly stood up on the bed, looking for the spider. It was closer to the bed and the door.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Reid said in a sing-song voice.

"That's because it was a wimpy throw!"

"Well then you do it!"

"Fine," Tyler took the other shoe and steadied himself at the corner of the bed, hunched over, shoe at the ready. Reid was ready to jump on the ceiling if necessary.

Tyler took a deep breath in and-

"Just do it already!"

Tyler let out a growl and took one last deep breath. He counted to five slowly and-

"Baby boy!"

"What?!" Tyler asked, looking up at Reid. The blonde got down to Tyler's level.

"Do. It. Now."

Tyler huffed and turned back towards the spider. He counted to five again and stomped the shoe down. The spider moved just in time with swift speed again, causing the two boys to leap back. Reid hit the wall behind his bed and Tyler nearly fell off of it.

They both froze for a moment and then both stood back up onto the bed, slowly. The brunette looked left and then right to find the spider closer to the door. Reid cursed under his breath and Tyler hit him for such foul language.

"What do we do now?" The blonde asked in a tired voice, falling back to lie down on the bed.

"I don't know," the other replied as he sat down, eyes never leaving the spider.

"Ughhhhh," Reid whined and got up to collect the shoes that were thrown on the floor, eyes watching for any quick movement by the door. Once he collected the shoes, he sat down next to Tyler and began throwing the shoes, one by one.

Eventually, the spider was cornered into a space between the door and the wall. All out of shoes, Reid gave up and Tyler didn't know what else to do.

Thankfully, Caleb had the heart to make his presence known.

"Caleb!" Tyler yelled, looking like he would tackle the boy to the ground with a hug for coming to his rescue. Caleb just waved his hand in his direction and picked up a stray shoe laying by the door. He then crouched down to get a good look at the critter that scared the two boys to death for nearly an hour, before he quickly took the shoe and banged it up against the damn thing.

"There," Caleb said, showing the two boys the spider's guts, "nothing hard 'bout that."

Reid crossed his arms, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Pshhhh. It was nothing. See, Baby boy? I told you it was nothing to piss your pants over."

Baby boy just hit him over the head and mumbled something that sounded like a curse. Reid hit Tyler for using foul language and Caleb just sighed and shook his head as the two began to start a sissy fight.

As Caleb walked out of the room, he shut the door and picked up his video camera from the floor that held all of the priceless moments the whole world would soon see. He walked out of the dorms with a smile on his face as he thought about all the Spencer academy students, who will be laughing at Reid and Tyler tomorrow, as they all watch the footage on You-Tube tonight.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: lol Yeahhhh. The spider part was true and we did jump onto the bed and stood their for nearly 2 hours until my dad rescued us. I only made it 1 hour in the story so it woould be shorter lol. My dad didn't video tape us though, and he was mostly sleeping through out the whole thing. Hope you enjoyed!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**-FriedSquid**


End file.
